seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Cassios
Cassios is one of the students who, along with Seiya, have defeated other contestants in order to receive the Pegasus Bronze Cloth. His desire for the Cloth grants him the title as one of Seiya's rivals. Cassios is also the little brother of Docrates, one of the minions Pope Ares sends to eliminate the Bronze Saints during the struggle of the Gold Cloth. Appearance Cassios is a large, muscular man with a white mohawk on the top of his head, cat-like eyes and sharp teeth. During his fight with Seiya, he seems to drool a little bit. After his loss against Seiya, Cassios loses his left ear which leaves a scar. Cassios attire consists of white pants, leather straps with shoulder pads, leather belt and leather gauntlets. Personality Cassios at first reveals a very savage and brute personality, showing pleasure as he attempts to remove one of Seiya's ears. As his own ear is removed instead, Cassios struggles to grasp the fact that Seiya has managed to overpower him after all those years, showing intense rage as he charges at the young boy only to be defeated. During the battle of the twelve Houses, Cassios shows a very caring personality as he takes care of Shaina's injuries after she took one of Aioria's lightspeed blows during his assault on Seiya. He then reveals a very brave personality as he willingly sacrifice himself in order to restore Aioria to his senses and have him snap out of the Genro Mao Ken. Galaxian Wars Seiya As both Cassios and Seiya witness the Pegasus Cloth, Cassios quickly overpowers the young boy, stating that the Cloth belongs to him who is from Greece. Attempting to remove Seiya's ear, Cassios is shocked and in pain as his own ear has been removed instead, causing him to charge in anger at Seiya in order to kill him. However, Seiya starts to gain the upper hand against his rival, dealing with powerful punches that wounded Cassios further. Noticing Seiya drawing strange marks with his hands, he charges only for Seiya to instead unleash the "Ryu Sei Ken" which leaves Cassios soundly defeated and his chance of retrieving the Pegasus Cloth shattered. The Battle of the Twelve Houses Cassios reappears when Aioria returns to Sanctuary with a wounded Shaina, asking Cassios to take care of her while he moves to the Pope's Chambers. Nursing her, he hears Shaina muttering Seiya's name and storms out in rage, remembering what Seiya did to him. As Shaina recovers and attempts to move on to assist Seiya with their next House being Virgo, Cassios states that the House of Leo will be the place of Seiya's death, explaining Aioria's current state as he has been controlled by the Genro Mao Ken. Knocking out his mentor, Cassios makes way to the House himself. Stairway to the House of Leo On his way to the House, he confronts Shiryu and Shun who have passed through the House of Cancer. Attacking the Bronze Saints as the attempt to pass, he easily defeats them both before he resumes his journey towards the House of Leo. House of Leo Arriving at the House, Cassios barely stops Aioria from dealing the killing blow against a wounded Seiya. At first, seeming to have arrived in order to settle the score between him and his rival, Cassios instead turns to attack Aioria who crushes his fist. Cassios then proceeds to grab Aioria and restrain him, causing the Gold Saint to brutally slash at his shoulders. Refusing to let go, Cassios increases the pressure of his grab and urges Seiya to go on, but Aioria easily kicks Cassios away before blasting him in the chest. Standing up once again, Cassios refuses Seiya's help and rush between the two Saints as Aioria unleashes his "LIghting Plasma". Taking the full blast, Cassios dies moments before Seiya awakens his 7th sense and overpowers Aioria. His body is later taken by Aioria to Shaina who is knocked unconscious by Aioria before burying Cassios, asking him to watch over Shaina once again. Category:Other characters Category:Rival to the hero Category:Former Villains Category:Friend to the hero Category:Deceased characters